clubpenguinshopsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude
Welcome Hi, welcome to Club Penguin Shops Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the GGD's Mall page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClubPenguinMaster (Talk) 19:17, August 15, 2010 Welcome! Okay. We need policies. Like shop rules etc. You can make Missions here! :) -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 19:22, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Order The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru Order Complete Your order has been placed, shipped, and delivered. Enjoy your order! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|''ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! Random Team CPSW! (I AM CODY) The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 22:46, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't think we have two girls... lol -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 22:47, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Processed Order! Wait... what is this? A free "One Free Item" card?! Wow, you must be really lucky! Hurry and use it! -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 01:27, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Good early morning -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 10:57, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama... ME! The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru Order Finished: Canvas Cloud Shoes Order -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 14:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Cody '''OWNS' Duncan In Greece's Pieces.... CODY PUNCHES DUNCAN AND KNOCKS HIM OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cody owns Duncan >:D The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 14:53, August 16, 2010 (UTC) OWNED! The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 15:08, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes, now please leave me alone, get on the irc, as I am working on the The Sixth Mission. -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 20:11, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi! Yep, it's me Gary. :) Good to see you again! --[[User:Dragonian King|'SonicThe Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Got a question? Or just want to chat? Click here!']] 20:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Hi! OK, and be sure to sign up and order something from Sonic's Mall! --[[User:Dragonian King|'SonicThe Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Got a question? Or just want to chat? Click here!']] 20:25, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Order complete Here is your Mario action figure! --[[User:Dragonian King|'SonicThe Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Got a question? Or just want to chat? Click here!']] 00:13, August 17, 2010 (UTC) WHAT!?!?!?!? When was this public vote to demote Hal? This is as bad as the public vote on the CPW to demote Alx! She stays! -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 10:13, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Sup Gary Hey Gary. You order is placed. Here is the object you puchased! We Are Shearing Sheep Heather: Shearing sheep, don't be a creep. It's the only way we'll fly first, peeps. Win the game, don't be so lame. Try to lose this and your face I'll maim. Courtney: Shear the sheep and, with a smile, Make yourself a giant woolly, woolly, woolly pile! You had your chance and you turned him down. So don't be giving me no cranky frowns. Heather, Courtney, and Gwen: We are shearing sheep! We are shearing sheep! We are shearing sheep! We are shearing sheeeeep! Sierra: EEEEEE! Cody: Woah-oo-OO! Heather: Shearing sheep instead of you. Only cause you don't have any, a-tattoos! I'll find a logo, we'll win again. And I'll be here until the bitter end! Heather, Courtney, and Gwen: We are shearing sheep! We are shearing sheep! We are shearing... Yeaaahhhhh! The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru check my blog!!!!! -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 23:46, August 19, 2010 (UTC) oh , dragonian king was rather rude , he said no newbies alowed on the block can you unprotect the mall please akaboy protected the mall , you know i was working on that mall . Heres The Link To The Mall . My User Page SHE LIED Spread it. Russian didnt do it. -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 23:44, August 20, 2010 (UTC) : Hey, be glad she's alive. She didn't lie, she was gonna, then she calmed down. ZacknjessTurn right! 01:31, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Cheesus Crust, the nerve of you guys. Aftermath Aftermayhem http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKT2FecNlVs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xgpb2t5niso The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru Did you like the aftermath? -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 02:00, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I got an email... My rights were changed on the Total Drama Fanon Wiki??? Link plz! -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 14:43, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay Ok, I didn't even really want to be an admin. --Alxeedo TALK 16:44, August 23, 2010 (UTC) COPPA Hey Gary, Ben Special:Contact-ed Wikia and told them I violate COPPA, so, bye for 4 years. :P --[[User:Dragonian King|'Sonic The Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Sonic's Mall 20:59, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Truly, I was in a dilemma with even telling them. I had to ask LM what to do. LM guided me. --[[User:Ben 100022|'Wait...']][[User talk:Ben 100022| ' something's itching in ' ]] 21:22, August 30, 2010 (UTC) DK-ey doo, where are you, CPSW, needing you :P jumps out of COPPA box =D Gary! I'm not blocked after all! Hooray! does Mario jump --[[User:Dragonian King|'Sonic The Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Sonic's Mall 14:15, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Here -- Now --[[User:Ben 100022|'Wait...']][[User talk:Ben 100022| ' something's itching in ' ]] 15:17, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I am most active on the IRC not here :| --[[User:Ben 100022|'Wait...']][[User talk:Ben 100022| ' something's itching in ' ]] 18:29, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Moving soon Hiya GGD! Just wanted to let you know that Sea was nice enough to give us a provider and we're moving to there. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Sonic The Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Sonic's Mall 14:29, September 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Well, Sea is giving us a new provider, but I checked and guess what? We can't upload images! >:O I might re-create the CPSW though :D --[[User:Dragonian King|'Sonic The Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Sonic's Mall 15:31, September 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: RE: Yeah, we can't even make our own malls and shops because of that >:O Maybe we got scammed... O_O --[[User:Dragonian King|'Sonic The Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Sonic's Mall 15:33, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I hate the new wiki too. Just stay here, not the stupid revival wiki DK made --[[User:Ben 100022|'Wait...']][[User talk:Ben 100022| ' something's itching in ' ]] 21:32, September 9, 2010 (UTC) DK made a stupid "revival of the cpsw wiki" just stay here and you can make our 300th page :D --[[User:Ben 100022|'Wait...']][[User talk:Ben 100022| ' something's itching in ' ]] 21:34, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Poptropica Shops If you like Poptropica, I mad a Poptropica Shops Wiki. -Unknown Yer order Arr I see ye ordered a Parrot. I am giving a Free Sale until the start of 2011! So yer order is free :D > Avast! Ye be droppin' me a line '' OFFICIAL CPSW famous penguin! '' Famous penguin pictures No offense, but they're terrible. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Sonic's Mall 14:12, September 14, 2010 (UTC) TWhatever I must have posted while you were writing the message. ZacknjessTurn right! 11:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Admins cannot do much for three days. Since the beg IRC Anniversary of One Month Party is going on. --[[User:Ben 100022|'Welcome']][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 20:25, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I unprotected :) User:K8lkgg Order processed Enjoy your green puffle for Puffle RPG. Yobabka Limba română a preluat această semnătură. Stai acum. 21:08, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Rebirth: Phoenix the Wiki This wiki shall rise again, my amigo! --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 00:54, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I am here, and on IRC as well New channel #wikia-cpsw Spread it ^ --[[User:Ben 100022|'''Welcome]][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!''']] 22:40, October 26, 2010 (UTC) YELP! Uh... I can't find the IRC cause the new format!! Help! --You can't Stop the Fury! Hey Gar-Bear. How do I find our CPSW channel? I keep tryping the usual /join ##CPSW, nothin! Help me out mk? -Fawful sure Oh, why not. ZacknjessTurn right! 20:49, October 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sure. I'll join as the champion. :3. --Yobabka Limba română a preluat această semnătură. Stai acum. 21:05, October 29, 2010 (UTC)